


To Choose The Unchosen

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: To Choose The Unchosen [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: "I just wanted to stop Aniki..."





	1. The Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

'BANG'  
  
The shots were echoed inside the almost empty room. After seeing the 2 bodies sprawled on the floor and the younger boy rooted on his spot, Yumeto chuckled as he backs away a few steps.  
  
"This is out of my prediction, you know that, Ainosuke ?" Yumeto break the silence between them. "I was planning on dying here, you know. But it seems like God had spared me another chance. For paying all my sins perhaps ?" He looks down at his body, flawless without anything amiss from it. The shot that Akira did was a failure after all.  
  
Slowly, Ainosuke turn his head toward his brother with fear evident in his eyes. Yumeto can only chuckle more at this. "Well, I still have things to do now. Don't you have to be a hero and save the world like you always did ?"  
  
"I just, I just wanted to stop Aniki..." The younger boy trail off.  
  
"Too bad. I'm alive. Or do you want to try ?" Yumeto look over his shoulder.  
  
"It's not like that ! I just, I wanted to..." Ainosuke seem so close to tears.  
  
"Wakatta. Now go and stop me if you can." Yumeto said calmly as he walks toward his room.  
  
Ainosuke, already shedding tears jus stand there. His fists clenching so tightly that it hurts. But he couldn't careless now. "I'll stop you for sure." And with that he fled out the building.  
  
Yumeto say nothing as he heard his brother went out the room. After a few min staying still like that, he sighs. "Really Ainosuke. What would you do without me ?" He plays with the red button which he'd been holding since before Ainosuke came for a while before sighing loudly. "But the play must goes on." And he presses it.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ainosuke ! You took so long !" Sayama-sensei complain like she always did.  
  
"Gomen. Ikkou yo, sensei." Without much expressions in his face, he says that.  
  
The woman stare at her student for a while before doing as he said and rides the ride as fast as she could. As they arrived there, Ainosuke quickly grab the box from the backseat and pull his teacher's hand against the crowd that were rushing out the buildings as the explosions had started. They desperately trying to find the place where the bomb might be placed. Following his instinct and from what his left eye saw, Ainosuke finally lead the both of them to the right place.  
  
After they quickly stopped the chain reaction from happening, they smile in relief and immediately found their way outside. At the sight of the building above their heads, they couldn't help but feeling thankful that they had made it. Ainosuke narrow his eyes as he determining his next move in stopping his brother.  
  
"There is something that only me can do."  
  
Sayama-sensei can only watch the boy runs out of her view. Her heart is pounding with worry, but no matter what, she has to believe him. Because if she doesn't, then who will now the boy is all by himself ?  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ainosuke, you did it." Yumeto snort. "Unbelievable."  
  
Feeling no intention of moving away, the older Tanaka just sit there watching his masterpiece being destroyed by none other than his very own brother. even though, he couldn't help but feeling proud at him. For being able to stopped all of his perfect plans, and now, stopping his masterpiece. Though when he thinks back about it, maybe it wasn't because Ainosuke was too good at solving these cases, but maybe, because a part of him, he wanted to be stopped.  
  
"Aniki !" He can hear the all too familiar voice coming from outside the room.  
  
"Saa, Ainosuke, now you had managed to stopped my domino, what else do you want from me ?" Yumeto ask his brother calmly.  
  
"Aniki, please stop ! I know you don't want any of this ! So please stop !" Ainosuke plead. From what he sounded like, the boy must have been crying by now.  
  
"What do you know about me ? Saying that you know things like that." Yumeto didn't even bother to turn his body.  
  
"Because I have known Aniki for all my life. The Aniki I know won't want anything like this. The Aniki I know is a kind and responsible man. And eventhough you denied it, I know that deep inside your heart, Aniki is still the same person I used to know." The sobs are becoming clearer.  
  
No one say anything after that. Ainosuke is too afraid to say anything else, and Yumeto is too engrossed in his own mind.  
  
"Ainosuke," Oh how Yumeto love saying this name. "Eventhough I wanted to go back to how I used to be, I can't. Everything had went too far already, and there's no going back from here."  
  
"Of course you can ! We can always start anew somewhere ! Just forget all the things that had happened and let's start anew !" Ainosuke beg. His small hands slowly reaching out to touch his brother's shoulders. "Please !"  
  
Yumeto sigh deeply. "It's not that easy Ainosuke. After this, I might get caught and had to spend my life behind the bars."  
  
"Then let's making up after you get released !" Ainosuke embrace him from behind.  
  
"But there is a possibility that I might will never be released, Ainosuke." Ainosuke say softly this time. "I can't promised you anything."  
  
"I don't care !" Ainosuke tighten his hugs.  
  
Yumeto heave a deep breath before releasing his brother's hands around his neck and walk toward the windows. "Look Ainosuke. There is a reason for me to left you like I did months ago. If ever everything went out of the plan, you will be ready to live by yourself."  
  
"But..."  
  
But Yumeto never heard the words his brother had to say as the room turned eerie silent. Only a soft thump could be heard from where Ainosuke stood before. Sighing deeply once again, Yumeto close his eyes as he thought that his brother had finally understood.  
  
"Now you understand ne, Ainosuke ?"  
  
Silence.  
  
A frown formed in the crime planner forehead. "Ainosuke ?" He slowly turn his body in curiousity as to why his brother had turned silent. Too silent for his liking. But when his eyes landed on the slump on the floor lying motionlesly, his eyes widen and his other worries forgotten. "Ainosuke !"  
  
He rushed toward his brother's figure and inspect him carefully. His brother's face is dead pale and his whole body is covered with sweats. His body is shivering badly, but as Yumeto touch his forehead, he's burning up.  
  
"Ainosuke ! Oi !" He shakes his brother's body a little bit vigorously. Getting no response from the fainted boy, Yumeto curse as he gathers his brother's body and hurriedly running toward his car and heading toward the nearest hospital. "Kuso !" He curses again as he was trapped in a rather crowded traffic.  
  
He casts a glance to his side where his brother's whimpering continously. He quickly remove his coat, and though the weather is chilly, he wraps his source of warmth around his brother's shivering body. As soon as the traffic is over, he steps on the gas and drive as fast as possible without getting caught by the police.  
  
As his car finally stopped in front of the hospital, he quickly get out and take his brother inside. Once inside, he started shouting to everyone to help his brother immediately. His anxiety grows as he watched his brother being wheeled inside the ICU. His brother couldn't be that bad, now could he ?  
  
Yumeto slump down after seeing his brother disappeared behind that door. The light is on and for the very first time in years, Yumeto felt helpless.  
  
He couldn't figure out how long he'd stay like that. It could be minutes, hours, days. He just couldn't find himself to care about time right now. All he has in mind is the same question. 'Will his brother be alright ?'  
  
After what seems like forever, the lights finally turned off, and he could see a man in his late 40 walk out the room. Behind him, 2 nurses is wheeling out a bed where his brother lying on away from them.  
  
"You're Tanaka Ainosuke-kun's family ?" The doctor ask him.  
  
"I'm his brother." Without hesitation, he reply the man.  
  
"Very well then. If you will follow me, shall we talk about your brother's condition at my office ?" The doctor ask nicely.  
  
Yumeto take a big gulp before nodding down. "Fine." And he follows the doctor toward his room.  
  
"Please have a seat." The doctor said as he himself take a seat behind his desk.  
  
"Ah, arigatou." Yumeto thank him as he too sat down at the said chair.  
  
"My name is Kaitani Ichiro and I'm in charge for your brother's health. And you are ?" The doctor ask.  
  
"Tanaka Yumeto desu." Answered the older Tanaka rather nervously.  
  
"Well, Tanaka-san, I have to say that I'm disappointed with your brother's health." Kaitani begin.  
  
"And that is because... ?"  
  
"You see, your brother is suffering a very high fever right now. If it went any worser, it could be dangeroud for his life. And he was also suffering from both physical and mental exhaustion. Lack of rest and proper nutrition were might also be the reason for his collapse. Your brother is stable for now, but..."  
  
"But what sensei ?" Yumeto ask impatiently.  
  
"But I don't know when will he wake up from his deep sleep." Kaitani ended his sentence.  
  
Yumeto widen his eyes in surprise. "What do you mean ?"  
  
"I said it exactly as I meant. Your brother is currently having a deep sleep. And we can't predict when will he wake up from it."


	2. The Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"Sayama-sensei, please calm down !" The detective Kato try to calm the furious woman, though it's rather hard because one of his hand was slinged.  
  
"But because of him Ainosuke got like this !" Sayama-sensei keep on struggling from Kato's grasp.  
  
"Yes, I know ! But you can't lose control like this ! What would Ainosuke-kun said if he was to see you like this ?" Kato shout back at the frantic woman.  
  
"I.. I..." Sayama-sensei coould only slump down to her feet.  
  
"Come on. We shall cooling off our head a bit." Kato support her up and leading her away. But before they truly gone, he casts a glance toward the so-called Sakisaka and mouthed, 'I'll talk to you later.'  
  
And so Yumeto was left alone in front of the hospital stunned. He slowly touch his aching cheek where his brother's teacher had punched him, hard. It still hurts so much. And to think that Ainosuke had been enduring with this kind of punches all the time. Unconsciously, a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Maybe, the pain I'm feeling is not the mere pain of the punch. Maybe it was guilt..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sayama-sensei, you have to understand. It wasn't solely Yumeto-san's fault you know. I believe, no matter how cruel his way was, he cared a lot for Ainosuke-kun and never wanted things like this to happen to him." Kato try to coo the woman.  
  
"But Kato-san ! He was the reason why Ainosuke overdid himself and ended up like this ! If not for him, then Ainosuke wouldn't try that hard and he won't..." Sayama-sensei cry to his hands.  
  
"Yes, I know. But you know yourself that Yumeto-san didn't mean to. For the times I've been working with him, I somehow knew, that he's so fond of Ainosuke-kun. And no matter what the situation is, Yumeto-san will never stop caring for his brother." Kato point out. "And you know that, Sayama-sensei."  
  
"I know.. I just still can't forgive him, for doing all those things to Ainosuke." Sayama-sensei inhale a deep breath as she tries to moderate her breathing.  
  
"You'll get over it, I know it."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I know you'll be here."  
  
Yumeto turn his head toward the voice, hands not releasing the pale hand of his brother's.  
  
"Kato-keiji." He greets in acknowledgement.  
  
"So, how is he ?" Kato walk toward the 2 brothers.  
  
"Still not changing, still in his state of deep sleep as the doctor dubbed it." Answered the younger man.  
  
Kato take a deep breath before he places his hand on the older Tanaka's brother. "Ainosuke-kun is such a strong boy. He'll get through this. And when he finally does, he'll need you to be strong for him."  
  
"Thanks, Kato-san." For once, Yumeto really say the thing which really comes from his heart.  
  
"Don't mind." Kato turn around and scan the room. "I won't judge you on anything Yumeto-san. I know you have reaons as to why you did those things. I can't say that it was right, but well, I won't ask if you're not willing to tell. However, I feel like I need to warn you. You can't disappoint Ainosuke-kun this time. Not when he needed you to be by his side the most. Or you might will never see him become a man someday. You've hurted him enough, you don't have, no you can't hurt him more."  
  
"I..." Yumeto trail off, his hand gently caressing his brother's hair. "I understand."  
  
"You better be." Kato reply sternly. "Because if not, it will be more than Sayama-sensei's punch next time."  
  
Yumeto only chuckle at this. "I guess I was right when I decided to left Ainosuke on your 2 care."  
  
Kato widen his eyes. "What are you- ?"  
  
"Don't worry Kato-san, since that plan had failed, I have no intention on continuing with that." Yumeto turn his head and smile his true smile. "I will take a good care of my brother from now on."  
  
Kato grin back at the man. "Good then." He tosses the plastic bag he'd been holding. "But don't forget to take a good care of yourself either."  
  
Yumeto can only stare at the plastic bag he just received.  
  
"Eat. You don't want to get sick when Ainosuke-kun woke up ne ?"  
  
Yumeto smile again as he nods. "Arigatou, Kato-san."  
  
Kato just wave his hand nonchalantly. "Anyway, I gotta return to my work. Ja ne~"  
  
Yumeto just watch his figure disappearing behind the door before returning his gaze toward his brother's sleeping figure.  
  
"You have a lot of people who cares a lot to you, ne, Ainosuke." He strokes his brother's hair once again. He smiles when he feels Ainosuke leaning into his touch. "I'm glad."


	3. The Turn Of Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"He's getting better. His fever had gone, and his blood level had rise. Only a little bit more and he'll be as good as new." Kaitani tell Yumeto happily.  
  
"Yokatta ne~" Kato sigh in relief.  
  
"Anou, Kaitani-sensei ?" Yumeto calls out.  
  
"Hai ?" Replied the doctor.  
  
"Is it possible that you know when will Ainosuke wake up ?" The older Tanaka ask nervously. "I mean, it'd been almost a week already and you've been saying that he's getting better everyday, but he's still not changing." He messes his hair in frustation.  
  
Kaitani just stand still for a few moments as he fixes his eyeglasses. "Tanaka-san, as I told you in the beginning, your brother had fallen into a deep sleep. And no one will be able to predict when will he wakes up." Then he starts to walk away. "Just have faith in him. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Kaitani left.  
  
Sayama-sensei, who was silent the whole time, just staring at Yumeto with unreadable eyes. After a few min just standing in silence, she finally sits down next to Ainosuke's bed, the same seat Yumeto always sat on everynights and reach for the young boy's hand.  
  
"Ainosuke, you have to wake up soon. We are all worried about you, especially your brother." She speaks gently. "So please, wake up."  
  
"Uh~" Everyone was sent into another moment of silence upon hearing the whimpers coming from the boy on the bed.  
  
"I think he hears you." Kato finally break the silence.  
  
"Yeah. I hope he's willing to do it as well." Sayama-sensei smile.  
  
Yumeto, all the while, can only stare at the view in front of him while smiling softly.  
  
 _'Wake up soon, Ainosuke.'_  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
 _'Where am I ?'_ The young boy wander around in an unfamiliar place. _'Why is it so dark here ?'_ He reaches out his hands and start walking around. _'Where's everyone ?'_ He starts to break a sweat.  
  
His walks turned into a fast walk, and his fast walks turned into a run. He's scared. No one is around him. As if he's the only one in this dark world. Not even a single fly.  
  
"Kato-san ?" He calls out. "Sayama-sensei ?" He tries again. "Miruku-san ?" He begins to panick. "Everyone ?"  
  
He keeps on running and running eventhough his legs had been burning from exhaustion. He doesn't care about that. All he cares right now is how to get out from this darkness.  
  
"Aah !" Without seeing his way, he accidentally trips on a rock and fall hard to the ground. His whole body is aching now. He knows for a fact that his legs and arms were bleeding from the nasty fall, but he pushes hismelf up only to fall down again, as his legs refusing to support his body anymore.  
  
Feeling helpless now, the boy just hugging himself tight and start to cry. His sobs begin quietly, but as the times goes on, his soft sobs turned into a loud wail.  
  
"Help me ! Please !" He hugs himself tighter. "Nii-chan..."  
  
He keeps on crying for a while until a distant yet familiar voice rang through the air.  
  
"Ainosuke !" The voice is getting louder and louder, calling his name frantically.  
  
The boy turning his head around, trying to figure out where the sound coming from. He pushes his legs up once again as he tries to get to the source of the voice.  
  
"Ainosuke !" The voice is getting louder and clearer as he tries to run toward the voice as fast as his limping legs could bring him.  
  
And there, he found the light he'd been missing all this time. And behind that light is the face he longed to see.  
  
"Ainosuke !" The person keep on calling his name.  
  
"Ni..." He gulps as he found his throat was dry. "N-Nii-c-chan..." He rasps out. "Nii-chan "  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yumeto was terrified. He was asleep while waiting for Ainosuke. What brought him out of his sleep is the whimpering sound from the boy lying in front of him.  
  
"Ainosuke ?" He calls out uncertainly.  
  
He can only watch as the boy stirring and whimpering in his sleep. Beads of sweat start to rolls down all over his body. His forehead is creasing into a frown.  
  
"Ainosuke ?" Yumeto try again while shaking the small body.  
  
"Help..." He can hear Ainosuke mumble quietly as he stirs more violently and his whimpering turned into a sob.  
  
"Hey ! Ainosuke !" He calls out again, trying to wake his brother up from any nightmare he's having now. "Ainosuke !" He yells louder.  
  
"Help... Nii-chan..." His brother's whispers turned louder as well.  
  
Yumeto is in a huge desperation right now. He knows that his brother is having a nightmare right now, but he couldn't do anything but to watch him suffering by himself. Praying that his words will reach his brother's subconsciousness, he grabs his brother's body into his embrace and stroke his back gently while whispering comforting words to his brother's ears. Despite the struggles his brother gave him, he hugs Ainosuke tighter.  
  
"Shhh.. I'm here Ainosuke. Don't be scared. I'm here..." He kisses the top of his brother's head. "Wake up now, Ainosuke... Please..."  
  
"N-Nii-c-chan..." He could hear his brother rasps out.  
  
Yumeto pull back a little to pay a closer attention on his brother's face, only to catch Ainosuke fluttering his eyes open slowly.  
  
"Ainosuke..." He whispers in relief, eyes showing true sincerity.  
  
"Nii-chan ?" Ainosuke look up to him tiredly. "Is this really you ? I'm not dreaming, am I ?"  
  
"No, you're not." Yumeto hug his brother tight once again. "I'm glad you finally wake up."  
  
Ainosuke, completely stunned by the sudden action, finally relaxed as he leans into his brother's embrace, the warmth he longed for quite some times by now.  
  
After a few min hugging at each other, they finally pull apart.  
  
Yumeto smile as he ruffles his brother's hair affectionally. "You wait here. I'll go get the doctor." But before he could move an inch, a tug on the hem of his shirt stopped him. "What's wrong Ainosuke ?"  
  
"D-don't leave, please !" Ainosuke beg.  
  
"But I have to go to get the doctor, Ainosuke." Yumeto tell him.  
  
"But then you'll disappear again ! And return to be someone I can't recognize ! I don't want it anymore !" Unshed tears is clear in his eyes.  
  
Yumeto's heart clench at his brother's plea. It was indeed his fault that his brother wouldn't even believe him in this matter. It was all his fault that his brother is being a fearful boy.  
  
"Ainosuke..." He lifts his brother's face to look into his eyes. "Listen to me. I will leave only to call the doctor. I will return immediately. Can't you believe me in that ?"  
  
Ainosuke say nothing as he just staring at his brother's eyes with his big brown eyes.  
  
"Please Ainosuke... I can't do anything to us if you can't even believe me at this matter." Yumeto beg.  
  
Frowning, Ainosuke nod reluctantly and let his brother's shirt go. "But return quickly, please."  
  
Yumeto smile. "I will. Matte ne." He pats his brother's head.  
  
Ainosuke nod once again as he watches his brother left. True that he still hesitant to let his brother leave just like that, but then again, it's impossible to stick to his brother all the time right ? At least just now, his brother's behaviour is showing an improvement in their relationship.  
  
"Well, I guess it's enough for now."


	4. Understanding Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Ainosuke-kun will be discharged soon. We’re going to pay a good attention to you for a couple of days just to make sure that you’re perfectly fine already.” Kaitani inform the Tanaka brothers with a wide smile.  
  
“Un. Arigatou sensei.” Ainosuke reply him with his own smile.  
  
“Good.” The doctor ruffle Ainosuke’s hair. “I shall leave now. Ja~”  
  
“It’s great ne~ You can leave already soon.” Yumeto smile at his brother.  
  
“Un.” Ainosuke nod. “I’m glad that you don’t leave.”  
  
“Baka !” The older of them flick Ainosuke’s forehead. “I promised you I won’t, didn’t I ?”  
  
“Hehe~” Ainosuke scratch the back of his head.  
  
“Ah ! Shouldn’t we tell your teacher and Kato-san about this ? I’m sure they wanted to hear from you.” Yumeto exclaimed as he fished out his phone from his pocket.  
  
“Ah. Sure.” Ainosuke agree. “Sayama-sensei will be frantic.”  
  
“Yeah. She’d been frantic ever since she knew that you were here.” Yumeto said while hands still scanning through his contacts. “I can’t believe you’d bear with her for that long. I mean, her punch was good.”  
  
“Eh ?” Ainosuke frown in confusion. “How- ? Aniki, don’t tell me that Sayama-sensei had punched you ?”  
  
Yumeto mentally slapped himself for spilling that information. “N-no ! I was just g-guessing ! I mean, look at how she wears those huge rings ! Her punches must be hard.” Damn. Why did he became so nervous ?  
  
“Aniki, I can tell you that you’re lying.” Ainosuke said piercely.  
  
Yumeto was frantic for a moment before deciding that he’ll just let it flow. “Okay. She did punch me once.”  
  
“I know it ! That sensei ! I’m so going to demand for an apology !” Ainosuke exclaimed enthustiacally as he too looking for his own phone. “Aniki ? Where’s my phone ?”  
  
Yumeto sigh deeply as he steps closer toward his brother, his mission to tell the other 2 adults momentarily forgotten. “Your phone is perfectly safe inside my bag. And no, you don’t have to call your teacher just to ask her to apologize to me, because it was indeed my fault.” He sits just beside his brother.  
  
“Eh ? What did you do to upset Sayama-sensei ?” Ainosuke tilt his head to the side.  
  
“She was upset when she knew that you collapsed. And she blamed me for that.” Yumeto explain softly. “Not that it was not my fault. I know it was, because if I didn’t make you exhausted with those games I played, then you wouldn’t ended up here like this.” He caress his brother’s cheek gently.  
  
“But if you didn’t, then we won’t be together like this ne ?” Ainosuke smile so softly it makes Yumeto’s heart melt.  
  
“Well, I should make some calls I suppose. Chotto ne.” Yumeto said as he finally call the other adults to inform them about his brother’s latest condition.  
  
After a while, Yumeto finally close his phone as he retursn to sit at Ainosuke’s side. “Are you hungry ? I can go and buy you some snacks before your meal arrive, which is.. in 3 hours.”  
  
Ainosuke chuckle. “I’m not that hungry yet. You can go and buy something if you’re hungry.”  
  
“Well, if you won’t want to eat anything then I suppose I don’t have to go.” Yumeto decide as he folds his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Ainosuke pout. “Mou~ I know you’re hungry. Why won’t you take care of yourself better ? If you got sick, who will take care of you that I’m stucked here ?”  
  
“Hey, hey, hey ! Stop worrying about others already, it’s not good for your recovery. Try to worry about your own health, will you ?” Yumeto flick his brother’s forehead.  
  
“Mou.” Ainosuke rub the spot where his brother flicked him. “It was Aniki’s fault. I’ll stop worrying about you if you take care of yourself better.”  
  
Yumeto sigh. “Okay, I’ll go get some food for myself.”  
  
Ainosuke grin happily.  
  
“But with conditions !” He quickly added.  
  
“Eh ?” Ainosuke frown and tilt his head in confusion.  
  
“That you’ll let me buy you at least something too, and…” Yumeto put his fingers under his chin.  
  
“And ?” The younger ask curiously.  
  
“And you will stop calling me Aniki.” Finished Yumeto. “It’s annoying.”  
  
Ainosuke’s face fell at this. “N-nii-c-chan..” He whispers quietly.  
  
Yumeto frown at this before sighing loudly. He can’t blame his brother if he’s feeling awkward by that old nickname. True that Ainosuke used to said it rather oftenly. He used to easily said ‘Nii-chan’ everytime he was feeling so. ‘Nii-chan’ this, and ‘Nii-chan’ that. But after these whole ordeal, it seems that it’s not that easy to call him that familiar. After all, Yumeto had been his own brother’s enemy for months already.  
  
“It’s alright. Just say it when you’re feeling that you’re ready.” Yumeto pat his brother’s head before walking toward the door.  
  
“Gomen.” He could hear his brother’s whispering word.  
  
Yumeto take a deep breath before replying. “It’s okay Ainosuke. Really.” He start to turns the doorknob. “I understand. Don’t push yourself to do things you’re not ready to do.” And with that, he left.


	5. Do You Believe In Happy Ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“You’re going to live with me here from now on.”  
  
Ainosuke look around inside the apartment his brother brought him into. It’s not that big, but it’s big enough for the 2 of them. It’s such a nice and simple place. Everything is put into his liking.  
  
“Ah ! That’s right !” Yumeto suddenly exclaim. “Come here, Ainosuke !” He beckoned the younger boy who just followed him curiously.  
  
Yumeto stop in front of a big wooden door. He grins like a child as he turns to face Ainosuke. “This is going to be your room.” He says proudly as he opens the door slowly.  
  
Ainosuke’s breath caught as he saw what’s inside the room. The bed is placed nicely just beside the window pane, allowing him to see the morning skies when he woke up. The closet was already filled with his clothes, whether folded or hanged. A cupboard filled with schoolbooks and empty space which is meant for him to fill with books he wished to put. A simple study desk with a lamp and his other belongings which were from his previous apartment. It seems like that his older brother had picked up his things without his approvement, not that he minded though. But what he likes the most from inside the room is how his brother had put another desk just beside the study desk which is filled with drawings materials.  
  
He slowly reach for that desk and staring at all the materials happily. He examines the things prepared there. There’s a couple of sketchbooks, drawing pens, and things that are needed for an illustrator. Ainosuke turn his head toward his brother’s direction with an expecting look.  
  
“Yes. They’re all yours, Ainosuke.” Yumeto answer Ainosuke’s unspoken question.  
  
Ainosuke immediately rush toward his brother and quickly wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist, engulfing him in a warm hug.  
  
“Arigatou, Nii-chan.”  
  
Yumeto was taken aback. This was the first time Ainosuke called him like that after a few while. Ever since he asked his brother to call him like he used to be, he expected his brother will immediately obliged but his prediction went wrong. When Ainosuke said that he wasn’t ready for that yet, he had accepted that and thought of it as his punishment. He decided that he’ll wait patiently and just be there for Ainosuke. He never thought it’d be this fast.  
  
Slowly, he returns the hug as he too, wrapping his arms around his younger brother’s back. He inhales the familiar scent deeply before he kisses his brother’s head.  
  
“Anything, Ainosuke.”  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Uwaaa~ Ainosuke lived here now ?” Sayama-sensei can’t help but gape at the house.  
  
“Un.” The boy nod. “You like it ?”  
  
“What did you say ?” The woman frown in disbelief. “There is no way I’ll like this house !”  
  
“Eh ? You don’t like it ?” Ainosuke tilt his head in confusion.  
  
“I LOVE IT !” Sayama-sensei is smiling widely right now, excitedly bouncing from one place to another.  
  
“Sayama-sensei, be careful !” Officer Kato yell at the child-like woman. “Are you sure that this house is clean ? I mean, it wasn’t from what your brother got from his crime-plans right ? No offense.”  
  
Ainosuke pout rather childishly. “Nii-chan said that this was from his jobs as the researcher from his previous job. So it’s clean.”  
  
Kato just laugh at the young boy’s reaction. “Please don’t pout like that Ainosuke-kun ! You make me want to hug you.”  
  
“Mou~” Ainosuke blush as he pouts more.  
  
Kato just laugh harder at this. “Say, so now where did your brother go ?”  
  
“Well, he said that he’s going to look for a job. I mean, his savings might be enough at the moment and until some times in the future, but its surely won’t last forever ne ?” Ainosuke said softly as he puts the trays of drinks and snacks at the table.  
  
“Uwaaa~ They looked delicious ! Can I try ?” Sayama-sensei suddenly appear out of nowhere.  
  
“Sure.” Ainosuke just shrug. “I prepared them for you two anyway.”  
  
At this, Sayama squeal as he picks one star-shaped cookie. “Itadakimasu !” And she takes a bit and chews. “Oishii~” She smiles happily.  
  
Kato take one of the cookie and taste it for himself as well. “Ah, you’re right ! It’s so good !”  
  
“Arigatou !” Ainosuke smile at how they like his cookies.  
  
After some times, the 2 adults finally bid him goodbye as it’s getting late already.  
  
“Gomen Ainosuke ! We’ll visit you again later !” Sayama clap her hands together. “Get well soon so you can return to school soon okay !”  
  
“Un !” Ainosuke nod while smiling.  
  
“We are sorry for troubling you, Ainosuke-kun. I hope you’ll recover soon.” Kato bow a bit.  
  
Ainosuke also bow as he watches them walk out. But before they were out completely, Kato halt and turn for a while.  
  
“Ah ! Ainosuke-kun, if your brother need a job, he can always return to the station ! I can help him through !”  
  
“Arigatou. I’ll tell him.” Ainosuke thanked him before he finally close the door, leaving the boy alone.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Tadaima.” Yumeto close the door behind him before locking it safely.  
  
He quietly enter the living room only to find his brother lying on the couch with his shirt opened up a bit, revealing his abdomen. Yumeto chuckle at this.  
  
“Really Ainosuke, you can catch a cold like this.” He tries to move as quiet as he can as he lifts Ainosuke’s body and pick him to his room. Once inside, he tucks his brother to the bed and wrapped him with the blanket. He removes the bangs from his forehead gently before kissing it.  
  
“Oyasumi.”  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yumeto wake up the next morning feeling light. It’d been long since he wakes up like this. Feeling that today will be a good day, without any burden from the past.  
  
He walks out of his room, humming an unknown song happily toward the bathroom. And as he pass the kitchen, he could hear noises are being heard from inside it. He peeks inside the room and found none other than his younger brother chopping some vegetables with the pot above the stove.  
  
“Ainosuke ?” He calls out.  
  
The boy seemed to be surprised at the sudden call and yelp as he accidentally cut his finger. “Ouch !” He winces as he clutches his hurting finger tight.  
  
“Ainosuke !” Yumeto was panicked to see blood dripping from his brother’s hand. He quickly approaches the boy and drags him to the sink and clean his wound. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startled you !” He apologizes worriedly.  
  
“Daijoubu Nii-chan. It’s not a big wound anyway. No need to be overly frantic like that.” Ainosuke chuckle at his brother’s antics.  
  
Yumeto’s worried gone as he puts himself in a scolding manner. “Anyway, what are you doing here ?”  
  
“Umm, cooking ?” Ainosuke tilt his head with a frown.  
  
Yumeto mentally slapped his forehead. “I mean, you just got released from the hospital. You should rest and not doing any hard works !”  
  
“Mou~” Ainosuke pout. “But cooking is not a hard works at all ! And beside, I want to do something for Nii-chan too.”  
  
Yumeto sigh. “I know. Just, don’t make me worried again, ne ?”  
  
Ainosuke smile. “Un !”  
  
“Good then.” Yumeto smile back as he pats his brother’s head.  
  
“Okay ! So now go wash up so I can finish the meal !” Ainosuke order the older boy as he pushes him outside the kitchen.  
  
Yumeto can only shake his head as he lets his brother did as he wish.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
“So, Nii-chan, have you found a new job yet ?” Ainosuke ask as he picks up the dishes and put them all in the sink and start washing them.  
  
“Well, not yet. It kinda hard to get a good job nowadays…” Yumeto said feeling a little bit frustrated.  
  
Ainosuke stop for a while before he shoves the half dirty bowl toward his brother’s chest and shout. “Baka Nii-chan !” And he runs toward his room.  
  
Yumeto was left stunned on his spot before he could regain his composure and follow his brother. His eyes widen as he saw Ainosuke is packing his stuffs.  
  
“Ainosuke ! What are you doing ?” He approaches the boy frantically.  
  
“If you wanted to go back to the old life you used to have, you can just go by yourself. Do whatever you want and I won’t chase you anymore.” Ainosuke look down as he keeps on packing his clothes. His figure is trembling, and Yumeto doesn’t have to be a genius to know that his brother is crying.  
  
“Ainosuke…” Yumeto try to touch him but he was shoved aside.  
  
“I’ll just thought that you’re dead already and pretend that I never knew you.” Ainosuke said harshly.  
  
It had hurt. His younger brother’s words had hurt. So much. But he knew why Ainosuke is feeling this way. It was his fault after all.  
  
“Ainosuke. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything at all. I didn’t mean that I’ll return to my old life. It’s just, I was kind of tired I think.” Yumeto sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
Ainosuke wipe his tears away before throwing himself to his brother’s embrace. “I know. I’m sorry too. I was overreacting. I was just, upset.”  
  
Yumeto said nothing as he just hug his brother back tight. They stay like that for some times before finally pulling apart.  
  
“Come on, we have to finish the dishes.” Yumeto grin playfully.  
  
“Un.” Ainosuke nod as he stands and follow his brother toward the kitchen to continuing their previous works.  
  
“Ah ! I just remembered !” Ainosuke exclaimed suddenly. “Kato-san came by yesterday with Sayama-sensei. He said that if you ever need a job, you can always go back to the station. He’ll help you. He after all, is the new commander.” Ainosuke grin cheekily.  
  
Yumeto can only chuckle. “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Well, it’s up to you.” The younger boy just shrug.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Moshi-moshi. Kato speaking.”  
  
“Kato-keiji ? This is Tanaka. Can I ask you something ?”  
  
Kato smile at this. He knows what the other man is going to ask. It will be a little tricky, but for Ainosuke’s sake, he’s sure he can.  
  
“Of course. What is that ?”  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Congratulations for being a police officer, again !” Ainosuke beam at his brother as he just walks inside the house.  
  
Yumeto was taken aback at this. “How ?”  
  
“Kato-san called me. Come on ! I’ve prepared you your favorite meals !” He drags his brother inside while smiling widely.  
  
Yumeto just smile back at his brother’s childishness. But again, this is what he loves the most. To be with his brother and live happily.  
  
 _‘So, do you belive in a happy ending ? Because I do. I’m living in that happy ending now anyway. With this cheeky little brother of mine, I am more than content with this life.’  
_  
Yumeto stare at the night serenely. His brother is asleep next to him with a smile on his face. That smile that bringing out his own smile. Finally, they’re happy.  
  
 _‘Finally, you can rest well up there Tou-san, Kaa-san. ‘Cause we’re happy with each other now.’_


End file.
